You're My Enemy, I Can't Love You
by SasukeU16
Summary: Ulrich Stern had been thinking lately about someone, that someone should probably of been Yumi Ishiyama but his mind had been drifting off to think about William Dunbar instead.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning around 10:00, everyone was occupied by sitting in class for studies. The teacher rambled on while a certain brown-haired boy didn't listen, He was off in his own little world staring off into space.

Ulrich Stern was thinking of a raven haired person, that person should have have been Yumi Ishiyama but it wasn't for some reason he had thought about William Dunbar lately. Ulrich got interrupted when the teacher yelled out.

"Ulrich Stern, What is the answer to this question?" Mrs. Hertz asks.

"Uh…False?" Ulrich asks.

"Wrong, you should really learn to pay attention my and any class, Stern." Mrs. Hertz says turning back to focus on the other students.

Minutes passed and the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch, the students filed out running to the cafeteria, Ulrich with his friend Odd, Jeremy Belquia and Aelita Schaeffer walked out normally.

"What were you spacing out about in class, Ulrich?" Aelita questions.

"Come on isn't it obvious, He was spacing out about Yumi like usual." Odd says resting his arms behind his head with a bright smile.

"Just ask her out already." Aelita says.

Ulrich growls. "I don't want to ask her out!"

Everyone just went silent, they enter the cafeteria, and Ulrich left them going on ahead of them. They got their food and sat at their usual table. Jeremy sat next to Aelita, Odd was on the one end and Ulrich sat in front of Aelita, and He stared at the door silently while Odd talked about random girls.

Immediately, William and Yumi entered the cafeteria, they didn't bother to get lunch and directly came to the table, Yumi sat at the end and William sat next to Ulrich.

Jeremy began talking about Lyoko, Everyone was listening except Ulrich who seemed to be zoning out again. He came into reality when he heard his name being called.

"Ulrich, Ulrich, Hey Ulrich?"

He looked to see it was William who was talking to him, Ulrich blushed slightly when he saw William had both of his hands on his shoulders shaking him.

"Are you ok, stern?" William questions.

Ulrich growled.

"You're in my space, Don't you know what personal space is, and I never said you can have your hands on me!" Ulrich shouts pushing him away.

Ulrich got out of his seat storming out of the building, everyone just stared at each other confused with his attitude.

"I'll go see if he's okay." William speaks up.

"He'll be in our room." Odd answers.

William nods and leaves the group going up to the dorm rooms.

Ulrich laid on his bed, Kiwi was next to him he was petting him.

"Stupid feelings…I'm supposed to hate him not love him…" Ulrich snaps.

There was a knock on the door, Ulrich sighed.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood." Ulrich says.

The door opens, it was William, and Ulrich sat up and glared at him.

"I said go away, what makes you think you can just..." Ulrich was cut off by William who captured his lips with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

William had just barged into the brown-haired boys room and kissed him, Ulrich's eyes went wide from the event, He pushed the raven haired boy away and glared at him yet William only smiled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Dunbar?!" Ulrich snaps.

"Giving you want you want, Stern." William replied.

"What I want? What the hell do you think you're talking about, I don't feel anything for you..." Ulrich questions jumping up from the bed.

"Easy, I see the way you look at me, I know you want me." William says snaking an arm around the shorter boys waist.

Ulrich growled slightly and pushed him away again.

"Don't touch me, and you don't know what you're talking about, I think it's time for you to leave." Ulrich replied going around him to open the door only for William to push him against it kissing him again.

Ulrich began to try to push him away only for it to fall, William wrapped his arms around Ulrich pulling him closer. Ulrich gave into the temptation and kissed the raven back. The door began to move, Ulrich's eyes went wide and William pulled away.

"This is my room too, Let me in!" Odd shouts pushing at the door.

Ulrich and William moved away from the door, they acted like nothing happened, Odd walked in and just stared at the two.

"Oh hey William, I thought you would have left already." Odd says.

"I was just leaving." William replies walking towards the door.

Ulrich and Odd stayed silent, William turned back to the two and gave a small smirk.

"Oh and this isn't over, Stern." William says leaving.

Odd looked at Ulrich and then back at where William had stood until he left and back at Ulrich again.

"What happened?" Odd asks.

Ulrich blushed but managed to hide it from his blonde haired friend. "Oh We just fought that's all."

"Okay well then forget about that William, We have bigger issues, My friend." Odd replies.

"Like what?" Ulrich asks sitting back at his spot.

"I'm in love with...Aelita." Odd answered flaring his hands in the air frantically

*You think that's big...I'm in love with William...* Ulrich thought while Odd went on about his problem of falling for the pink haired female...Again.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had gone by so slow, Odd finished his talking 20 minutes after he had entered the room, Odd left after when he yelled at by Jim to come and clean one of the cafeteria. Ulrich spent the rest of the day in his room laying on his bed listening to music and petting Kiwi and thinking about William once again.

The next day arrived, Ulrich got up and did his normal routine. It was the weekend so there wasn't any classes, Ulrich walked around campus until he spotted the gang in their usual spot by the drink machine, He walked over.

Ulrich sat silently on the bench observing the group, Aelita and Yumi were talking, Odd was talking to Jeremy about a costume change for himself. He looked around wondering when William was going to arrive luckily he didn't have to wonder too long for William had shown up.

"Morning everyone." William greeted before sitting down on the bench next to Ulrich.

Everyone applied except Ulrich, Ulrich glanced at William once in a while, William looked over at the brown-haired boy.

"You know if you take a picture, It would last longer." William whispered.

Ulrich blushed and growled slightly.

"I need two of you to go to Lyoko, Who wants to volunteer to go?" Jeremy asks.

"I will, Jeremy." Ulrich answers.

"Me too." William says.

"No way, I'm not working with him." Ulrich speaks up.

"Ulrich just cooperate this once, Jeremy needs both of you to work together not to argue the time your on Lyoko." Yumi says.

"Fine...Let's get this over..." Ulrich snaps starting to walk off.

Jeremy and William follow leaving Odd, Yumi and Aelita behind at the Drink Machine. The three boys get to the factory, Jeremy goes to his computer and Ulrich and William go down into the scanners.

"This will be quite interesting." William says.

"Whatever." Ulrich snaps.

"Don't be so grumpy, Stern. It's not good for you cute self." William replies.

The scanners close before Ulrich could reply to that, Jeremy scans them and they get transferred to Lyoko, They fall to the ground and they were in the Forest sector.

"What do you need us to do, Einstein?" Ulrich asks walking slow.

"I need you to look scout the area, My laptop said there was an activated tower but I'm not so sure and I didn't want to send Aelita if it was wrong and there was an ambush." Jeremy answers.

Ulrich says nothing and continues walking, William walked behind him. It was completely silent for a while.

"You know Ulrich you have a sexy ass." William says smirking and catching up to him to walk beside him.

"S-Shut up, What the hell were you doing back there watching my ass? Ulrich snaps blushing a deep red.

"Yes, And I have to say I loved the show, Thank you Ulrich." William chimes.

"Just shut up, Dunbar." Ulrich replies storming off.

William chuckles and follows the brown-haired male, They cover every inch of the forest sector, Jeremy orders them to stop at the nearest tower transfer back to Earth.

William and Ulrich arrive to the tower, they stand there while they wait for Jeremy to work his magic only for Jeremy to have to go back to the room to get a CD to update the transfer data which would only take about 10 minutes to get the CD and the update a second.

Ulrich leaned against a tree, William sat on a rock it was dead silent. William sighed before standing up, He stretched and walked over to the brown-haired boy, Ulrich looked over at William.

"Ulrich, Could you just listen to me without snapping at me?" William questions.

"I guess..." Ulrich replies.

"Look...I apologize for acting the way I was. I want you to know that I care about you, not just care I mean I love you." William says.

"I can't be with you William, My friends would hate me and I can't lose them." Ulrich says.

"We can keep it a secret." William answers.

"No." Ulrich replies.

William came closer, He puts both of his hand on each side of Ulrich pinning him to the tree. He captured the stubborn Ulrich's lips with his own, Before Ulrich could kiss back William pulls away.

"Come on, Stern. Don't be stubborn." William says.

"I have to be stubborn." Ulrich replies.

"Please Ulrich, Give it a try." William whisper in Ulrich's ear pleading.

"No I can't." Ulrich says.

"Please..." William begs nipping at his ear lightly.

Ulrich pulls William to him kissing him, William kisses back passionately.

"Hey guys what I miss?" Jeremy questions.

The two pull away quickly, Ulrich coughs slightly.

"N-Not much...No monsters in sight, No tower activated everything is okay here." Ulrich says.

"Okay, Well turns out I can bring you back with the update going." Jeremy says.

He brings them back quickly, Jeremy lets them leave while he stays there to work on the computer. It was now evening, Ulrich and William walked slowly before William stopped, Ulrich did the same and looked back at the raven.

"So will you give us a try?" William asks.

Ulrich sighs and looks down then up at him and smiles slightly.

"Yes, But we need to keep it a secret." Ulrich replies.

"Done." William says smiling and kissing the brown-haired boy happily.


	4. Chapter 4

For the past few weeks, Ulrich didn't hang out with his group of friends like usual, He'd been isolating himself in William's room with William. They also have skipped classes to spend time together.

It was early in the morning around 6:45, Ulrich slowly crawled out of bed, William's bed putting on some clothes, He felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Morning, Ulrich." William says kissing his cheek lovingly.

"Morning." Ulrich replies.

"Where are you going?" William asks letting go turning to put some clothes on.

"I have to go to class today…Test." Ulrich answers.

"Okay, I'll see you later?" William questions.

"Of course." Ulrich replies turning to his lover who was finished dressing.

William kisses Ulrich, Ulrich kisses back wrapping his arms around the taller one's neck while William wraps his arms around Ulrich's waist.

William and Ulrich separate, Ulrich leaving the room and then William leaving 5 minutes later. Ulrich left the dorm building going downstairs and outside going towards the school building, He sees his group of friends standing out in the hall, he takes a deep breath and walks up to them.

"Hey guys…" Ulrich says.

"Wow Ulrich you've actually made time for us, we're so honored." Odd says.

Ulrich looks down at the ground but brushes it off.

"We've been worried about you, where have you been, Ulrich?" Aelita questions.

"I've been around…Mostly at the gym." Ulrich replies.

As he said that William walked up and joined the group.

"Welcome William, You've been missing as well." Odd answers.

"I've stayed away…Since Ulrich doesn't like me being around…" William answers.

"That hasn't stopped you before, William." Yumi chimes in.

"I just wanted to be considerate for once." William answers.

The bell rings which means their conversation ended separating the group to their classes. Classes went by slowly but managed to end, Ulrich left the class in a hurry walking casually down the hall. He was quickly pulled into a dark corner and pushed against the wall, He saw it was William.

"I missed you, Stern." William says wrapping his arms around the brown-haired boy's waist.

Ulrich didn't bother to reply, He quickly kissed the raven haired male wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him closer. They were interrupted by a light female shriek.

They quickly pulled away and saw it was Aelita who looked horrified. She slowly began to walk away only to be pulled back by William.

"Don't say anything." William says getting to the point.

"I-I can't believe it, this is why you've been gone, Y-You've been with William, Y-You're s-seeing W-William!" Aelita blabbers on.

"Aelita, Please don't say anything…" Ulrich pleads.

"I won't. You're secret is safe with me plus…Knowing Odd he'll spread it around the entire school." Aelita replies with a smile of sincerity before walking off.

"That was close..." William says.

"Too close." Ulrich replies.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks had passed since, William and Ulrich were caught by their friend Aelita, they had decided to spend more time with the group so they would be suspicious, It was hard keeping their hands off each other and acting as if they still hated each others guts.

The gang was hanging out in Jeremy's room, Odd was sitting on the bed making jokes, Aelita was standing by Jeremy, and Yumi was leaning as well sitting on the computer desk next to the two. Ulrich was sitting in an extra chair and William was leaning against the wall just staring at Ulrich longingly.

"I'm going to my room I forgot my phone." Ulrich says getting up from his chair leaving the room to go get his phone.

Odd went to take part with Yumi and Aelita on watching over Jeremy on the computer, William looked over at them and then the door.

"I'm gonna go, you don't need me here." William says.

"Alright, if there's an attack one we'll call you." Yumi replies.

William gives a small smile before leaving, the raven didn't bother going to his room only he went his boyfriend's room, He walked in because the door was open and he shut it and walked up to Ulrich snaking his arms around his waist from behind and turned him towards him pulling him close kissing him passionately.

Ulrich kissed his lover back wrapping his arms around the raven's neck pulling him closer. William and Ulrich tumble in his bed, William on top of the brown-haired boy. Ulrich pulls away panting a bit for air.

"W-We can't do this right now…What if someone walks in?" Ulrich asks.

"Don't worry, they're too busy with the computer." William replies his eyes full of lust he quickly takes Ulrich's jacket off tossing it somewhere in the room, He also got rid of Ulrich's top as well.

William returns to kissing his boyfriend his hands exploring Ulrich's chest feeling the brown-haired boy up, Ulrich kisses back putting his arms back around the raven, His hands ran through his beautiful dark locks as William pulled away and trailed kisses down Ulrich's jaw line until reaching his neck where he playfully nibbled at the skin which caused the maroon haired boy to growl a bit before moaning slightly when he bit down and began to suck on his neck.

Ulrich pulled Williams hair making him grunt but not remove him from his spot, William soon stopped sucking on his neck and pulled away looking into Ulrich's eyes lovingly before removing his own shirt tossing it somewhere randomly, He went back to kissing him. Their tongues entering each other's mouths exploring the carven before going to fight for dominance, William of course won the battle.

William's hands traveled down his submissive lover's body going south, searching he found Ulrich's belt trying to remove it without breaking their kiss which he succeeded in doing. He removed his weight off of Ulrich only to remove him of his remaining items that were on his body.

Ulrich pulled away from the kiss and looked up at William and then at himself to see he had been completely stripped of any item on his body.

"Why am I the only one being stripped here?" Ulrich questions.

"I took my shirt off…" William replies.

"Strip it, Pretty boy." Ulrich orders.

William smirks before removing his pants leaving him in his black boxers, He looked at Ulrich.

"Happy now?" William asks.

"No, Boxers off now." Ulrich demands once again of his lover.

"Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich. Demanding such things could get you into trouble." William replies leaning down to capture Ulrich's lips before the brown-haired boy could reply to that.

William pulled away once again, His lips nibbling at Ulrich's ear making chills go down Ulrich's spine, and He closed his eyes enjoying having William so close to him. He opened them to a slight sharp pain, He realized William had tied his own hands behind his back using his own belt.

"See, talking like that, ordering me around…I believe it calls for a punishment." William says grinning.

"Very funny…You're not going to keep me bound up like this are you?" Ulrich questions.

"Hmm…Maybe…We'll just have to see if it teaches you a lesson on talking the way you do to me." William says tightening the belt so Ulrich could untie it.

Ulrich stayed silent, He only looked up at William, and He knew that in these situations people probably would be pissed but inside he found it such a turn on. He just had to play along making sure to act pissed about the situation.

William began by kissed down Ulrich's chest leaving saliva trails along the way, His hands roaming, He stopped and latched onto one of Ulrich's erect pink nipple licking it slowly once in a while grazing it and sucking on it while his other hand tweaked with the other pinching it rubbing it and twisting it, which made Ulrich tense. Ulrich bit his lip to keep silent.

William finished playing with Ulrich's nipples, His hand traveled further down, He gripped Ulrich's member teasing it.

"No…William, Don't do that." Ulrich says.

William not listening to him began to pump it, up and down, up and down going in a rhythm, Ulrich not able to contain his moans gave up on trying to. Just as Ulrich was getting into it, William stopped. Ulrich looked at him a bit saddened William's hand left his member.

Without warning, William placed both of his index and middle finger inside Ulrich moving them around which made Ulrich wince at the sudden intrusion.

"J-Just you wait, I'll make you pay for that, D-Dunbar." Ulrich stutters out.

"Heh. You wish…" William replies adding a third finger moving them around, He then hit the prostate, that sent shiver's up Ulrich's spine, He moans out loud.

"A-Again…P-Please…Do it again." Ulrich pleads.

"Don't worry dear, I know all the right buttons to push." William replies pulling his fingers out and riding himself of his boxers as well as any other items on him.

William claimed Ulrich's lip passionately with his own while kissing him he positioned himself at Ulrich's entrance, His member prodding the area, With a shove he shoved his member inside the brown-haired Ulrich, Ulrich's scream muffled by the kiss, William kept still for a few minutes before removing his lips from Ulrich's and moving inside him getting a quick rhythm making Ulrich's scream turn into more moans that went on over and over like a broken record that actually sounded like blissful music with every time William rammed into him harder almost each time.

William without stopping undid the belt removing it from Ulrich's hands. His arms quickly clung to William's neck his hands resting on William's back. William about ready to finish kept thrusting inside now hitting the prostate Ulrich wished for over and over. The two finished up at the same time, both sharing a kiss between panting, William pulled out and lay beside Ulrich and pulled the blankets up to cover them.

"I-I love you, William…" Ulrich says resting his head on William's chest.

William smiles and kisses Ulrich's forehead. "I love you too."

William and Ulrich fall asleep together peacefully only to be awakened by the door opening, light shining in, The two looked up to see it was Odd, His mouth hung open in shock as he saw his best friend naked in bed with William.

"Oops…Jeremy, I'm sleeping in your room tonight!" Odd shouts before shutting the door.

"I could go after him." William says.

"Nah…Sleep…" Ulrich replies drifting off to sleep.

William sighs slightly before going back to sleep with his loved one next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning arrived, William and Ulrich had gotten up from their long nights sleep. They quickly cleaned themselves off and dressed heading out to the cafeteria to find their friends who probably already knew about their relationship thanks to blabber mouth Odd who caught them last night.

"I should have made sure the door was locked last night, I'm so sorry, Ulrich…" William apologizes.

"Its fine…Don't apologize it was going to have to come out sooner or later." Ulrich replies with a small smile.

"Okay…We'll are you ready to face our friends?" William questions looking through the window seeing all of them sitting in their usual spot.

Ulrich took a deep breath before opening the door walking in, William follows in behind him, they don't bother going in line and went straight to the table.

"May we sit here with you?" Ulrich questions.

"Of course, you don't even need to ask." Yumi answers.

Ulrich and William sat with the group, it was dead silent at their table. The rest of the cafeteria was their normal loud self.

"You know you should have told us instead of hiding it from us, we wouldn't have judged you…You should have trusted us more." Yumi speaks.

Ulrich sighs. "I know…But I was afraid that this would make you think different of me or William…That you would hate us."

"You are our friend, we all have a bond we love each other no matter what." Aelita says giving a gentle smile.

"Ulrich, how dare you not tell me, I'm your friend wait scratch that best friend, why did I have to walk in and catch you? What you didn't trust me enough to talk to me about this?" Odd snaps.

"I know you're my best friend." Ulrich replies.

"Save it, Ulrich." Odd replies getting up from his seat storming off.

Ulrich sighs, before standing up. "I better go after him…"

"Want me to go with, dear?" William questions.

"No, I better handle this alone but thanks for asking." Ulrich replies leaving the cafeteria.

Ulrich found Odd sitting on his bed petting Kiwi, Ulrich stood in front of him and sighed before joining him on the bed.

"Odd…" Ulrich says.

"Forget it, its fine that you don't trust me…" Odd replies.

"I trust you completely, you're my best friend, the one I can turn to talk to when I'm sulking…I just didn't know what to say because it was something new…" Ulrich says.

"You know what, I'm sick of being just your best friend." Odd snaps.

"What are you talking about, Odd?" Ulrich asks confused.

Odd says nothing and kisses the brunette boy, Ulrich's eyes went wide with shock, He froze in his spot, before he could react, Odd pulled away.

"What I said about Aelita was a cover up for what I really meant...I want you, Ulrich." Odd says.


	7. Chapter 7

In the dorm room it was silent, Odd just sat there staring at the brown-haired boy waiting for an answer, Ulrich not knowing what to say just sat frozen in place feeling as if he couldn't speak, He didn't want to speak for whatever he said wouldn't be right. Ulrich swallowed his breath.

"You know I'm with William…Why are you saying this, Odd?" Ulrich asks.

"Because, I can't stand to see you with him, I want to be the one to be with you, I've been in your life longer." Odd answers.

"But you've always been into girls…" Ulrich says.

"You were into Yumi, Feelings change…" Odd mumbles.

"Don't mention that…But still I can't…I'm with William." Ulrich answers.

Odd growls before jumping onto the brunette pinning him to the bed, His face an inch from Ulrich's face.

"Well…You don't have to be with William." Odd says with a huge grin.

Ulrich growls looking up at the blonde, his best friend who has now all of a sudden has fallen in love with Ulrich.

"Odd, Get off me, you don't know what you're talking about." Ulrich says struggling underneath the blonde.

"Nah, I'm kind of comfy here…" Odd replies kissing down the brown-haired boy's neck sending a shiver down his spine.

Ulrich growled kicking underneath him as well as squirming, Odd growls slightly and bites down on the skin which caused Ulrich to moan slightly.

"O-Odd…Get off…This can't happen." Ulrich pleads.

"It could happen…" Odd whispers before doing what the brown-haired boy asked of him.

Ulrich sat up and brushed himself off, His cheeks were flushed red from the commotion that had gone on, and He looked over at Odd who was leaning against the wall once again petting Kiwi.

"You should get going, good friend. You're little boyfriend is waiting." Odd says.

Ulrich left the room, He stood behind the door and took in a deep breath, of all people to stand in the way of William and him, and it was Odd, His best friend. He began his journey back to the cafeteria.

He entered and quickly returned to his friends and his lover, He gave a quick peck on William cheek which made William smile.

"Did you work things out with Odd?" William asks.

"Yeah…" Ulrich answers looking at the floor.

"That's good." William says with a small smile.

"Hey Ulrich, What's that on your neck, It looks like a bite mark." Aelita questions.

"Aelita, I can answer this one, it's a hickey from last night I assume." Jeremy answers.

Ulrich stayed silent, He thought about the previous things he went through with Odd unexpectedly, He remembered Odd had bit him…Very hard might he say. Good thing it blended in with the other markings he had received from William last night.

The door opened, It seemed Odd decided to come back to the cafeteria, He went in line to grab thirds of the meatballs, He slowly walked over and sat down with the group, Particularly he sat next to Ulrich, He brushed his shoulder which caused Ulrich to blush slightly.

*Oh great…Don't tell me thanks to that blonde idiot, I've began to feel a small thing for him.* Ulrich thought.

"Ulrich, you okay. You should probably eat something." William says.

"I'm fine." Ulrich replies taking a sip of a drink William had gotten him while he was gone.

"Hmm…Maybe you just need a meatball…I could shove one of my meatballs down your throat." Odd chimes in.

Ulrich spat his drink out, He began blushing at that remark, and He then glared at Odd who was grinning like a fool.

"Odd, that was inappropriate." Jeremy says.

"Sorry…I was just offering him some good nutrition…" Odd replies.

"I'm gonna go train…If you need me I'll be in the Gym." Ulrich says getting up before leaving he kissed William and left.

Odd just sat there, inside he was growling. He knew he had gotten to the brown-haired boy. He wasn't sure it would work but he would try to win the boy over and away from William.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the confusion about chapter 8, It was part of another story I was working on, I accidentally saved it in the wrong story, I apologize again. But here's the correct one of Chapter 8 ^_^

* * *

Ulrich was in the gym, He was beating up on a dummy, His mind racing with thoughts of today, He thought about how Odd spring his feelings on him and how he just wanted him to drop William like he was nothing, He couldn't do that, He loved William.

Ulrich stopped attacking the dummy when he heard the door, He saw it was Odd coming in, He growled and glared at his friend who he had never had a reason to do until now.

"What Odd can't you see I'm busy?" Ulrich questions.

"You don't look that busy, my dearest friend." Odd says.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich asks.

"I wanted to see you again." Odd answers.

"I think you've gotten enough of me this morning, Odd." Ulrich snaps slightly.

"You know I was thinking about you for a while today…I thought about how you sounded this morning." Odd says moving closer.

"What about it, I don't think it's something that Important enough to be thinking about." Ulrich says.

Odd said nothing and pushed his friend Ulrich down onto the mat before climbing on top of the brunette boy, He pinned his arms to the ground and hovered above him.

"I want a recap of this morning." Odd says grinning before capturing the brown-haired boy's lips.

Ulrich growled under his brother, He struggled underneath the purple wearing blonde who wouldn't budge. Odd's tongue entered Ulrich's mouth only for Ulrich to bite down on it. Odd pulled away and growled.

"That's hurt Ulrich." Odd whines.

"Good, you know I'm with William. Stop this nonsense." Ulrich says.

"I don't care and I don't want to stop, I truly want you, Ulrich." Odd replies as he uses one of his hands to grab ahold of Ulrich's throat so he couldn't bite down on him again.

Odd went back to kissing him, His tongue entering his mouth again exploring the carven, Ulrich whimpered underneath him. Odd pulled away and kissed down his neck again.

"O-Odd, Enough…" Ulrich pleads.

Odd not listening continued, He began sucking on his neck, grazing the skin with his teeth, the hand that was holding Ulrich's throat moved down Ulrich's body reaching into his pants touching his member slightly, causing the brunette to moan out which Ulrich then bit his lip to stop himself so he wouldn't give Odd any idea that he might have wanted more, He didn't want more.

The door opened, Odd pulled away not getting off the boy, He looked up to see it was his competition, William, Who looked pissed off at the sight he saw.

William stood there, He saw the situation of his boyfriend underneath Odd, He growled. He quickly walked over and pushed Odd off of Ulrich and stood in front of him protectively.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" William shouts angrily glaring at Odd.

"Ulrich and I were making out that's what was going on." Odd answers standing up and brushing himself off.

"Ulrich, I don't trust him so why don't you tell me." William says turning to him.

"I was training and Odd came in and kissed me and here we are now…" Ulrich answers.

"Ulrich!" Odd shouts.

"I don't want to hear anymore, get out of here, Odd." William snaps.

"Fine, But just so you know just because you have Ulrich doesn't mean I don't have a chance." Odd says leaving the Gym.

William sighed and just turned to Ulrich who was looking up at him slightly. It stayed silent. William walked over and sat down next to Ulrich.

"William, I'm sorry about that..." Ulrich apologizes.

William says nothing and kisses Ulrich passionately, Ulrich kisses back. William gets on top of Ulrich who wraps his arms around William's neck. Williams hands roam up Ulrich's black tank top, He pinched Ulrich's nipples causing Ulrich to moan into the kiss and buck into William. William pulled away from the kiss and kissed down Ulrich's neck he saw the bruise on Ulrich's neck which he figured was from that Odd, He lightly kissed it and then licked it.

"Your supposed to be yelling at me not doing this." Ulrich says.

"I want to, Plus your already hard..." William smirks moving his hands inside Ulrich's black pants rubbing his member lightly making him gasp.

"W-William...Not here." Ulrich says.

"Why not, Odd was going to have his way with you here so I think it's perfectly fine." William says.

"Don't remind me of that!" Ulrich shouts.

Before realizing Ulrich's pants were off as well as William's and William had stopped rubbing him, William positioned himself at Ulrich's entrance and pushed himself in roughly making the brunette scream out.

"W-William, You could have been more gentle..." Ulrich whimpers.

"I didn't feel like it..." William replies his voice filled with lust as he looked down to Ulrich.

William pulled out of Ulrich then slammed back in, He began setting a rhythm as he made love to his Ulrich, Ulrich wrapped his arms around William's neck as he moaned out in bliss. William pounded into him a couple more times he captured Ulrich's lips passionately, they kissed as they finished up together.

They pull away from each other and look into each other's eyes.

"I love you, William." Ulrich says.

"I love you too, You belong to me, Don't forget that, Ulrich." William replies kissing his head before pulling out of him.


	9. Chapter 9

William and Ulrich had spent the rest of the day together In William's room cuddling and talking on the bed enjoying each others company, it was now evening. Ulrich's phone goes off, It was Odd he groaned and answered it for it could be a x.a.n.a attack.

"What is it, Odd?" Ulrich asks.

"X.a.n.a's attacking, come now. Yumi can't make it and Aelita's on Lyoko alone, before I hang up I love you, Ulrich." Odd says hanging up.

Ulrich growled before pressing the end button, He turned to William telling him it was an attack. William and Ulrich immediately left the room heading to the factory, They go through the procedure of going through the park and then the sewers, they reach the elevator to see Odd was already inside it waiting for them.

"Why haven't you gone yet, Odd?" Ulrich asks.

"I was waiting for you, My sweet…Why is he here?!" Odd shouts.

"I'm part of the team that's why…" William replies stepping into the elevator with Ulrich by his side.

"Damn, I forgot…" Odd says pushing the button.

The elevator begins to go only for it to stop, Odd being impatient went up to the button pressing the button a whole bunch of times.

"Come on you stupid elevator!" Odd shouts kicking the wall.

"It's stuck…There's nothing we can do…Last time Yumi went up but I don't think it's safe for any of us to go…" Ulrich says before leaning against the wall.

Odd sighs." Wanna make out, Ulrich?"

William slaps Odd's head and growls at him. "My Ulrich, Not yours."

"It was just a simple question…" Odd replies.

Ulrich sighs and sits down on the ground. William just stand as well as Odd, coincidently the two boys were looking at Ulrich.

"Will the two of you stop staring at me?" Ulrich questions.

"Sorry you're just so cute." William says.

"Something I can agree on with William." Odd replies.

"Take a picture it would last longer than…" Ulrich says.

"I don't need one for I see you every day my dear." William says with a small warm smile.

Odd pulls out his phone to take a photo, He smiles and close it.

"There done, Now your my background." Odd says smiling.

"I was kidding…" Ulrich says.

"You're an idiot, Odd." William speaks up.

"I didn't ask you to say that, William. Actually I didn't ask you to speak to me at all." Odd snaps.

"I don't care I can still state my opinion whether you asked me to or not." William replies.

"I want to hit you…" Odd whines.

"Good luck, I can knock you out with just one hit." Wiliam replies putting is hands in his pockets cooly.

"I'd love to see you try, Dunbar!" Odd shouts getting in his face.

"Both of you knock it off, We're in a tight spot and I can't stand it so if you two could please shut up and just be friends I would appreciate it." Ulrich snaps.

Odd and William stay silent and they sit next to Ulrich.

"I'm sorry…" Odd speaks up.

"I'm sorry for overreacting…" William replies.

"Truce for now?" Odd asks.

"Deal. William replies.

The two shake hands, Ulrich smiles glad that was over for a bit. All of a sudden the elevator goes up they stand up and it opens revealing the factory.

"About time you got here." Jeremy says.

"Sorry William broke the elevator." Odd replies stepping out the elevator.

"OH really, Maybe you and your stupid self did it?" William snaps following.

'Ah the quiet that lasted was nice for a little while…" Ulrich replies.

"Hurry up, Aelita's been waiting." Jeremy says.

"Yeah, Yeah. Odd won't move out-of-the-way and I don't want to pick him up because one he might break and two he's disgusting…" William replies.

Odd yells back, William smiles and just goes in his scanner, Ulrich went in his. He knew this would go on for a long time


	10. Chapter 10

The couple of days went pretty well to make Odd happy William allowed him to hang out with the two of them, William and Ulrich rarely acted couply around him but when it was the full gang they would go all out and no not have sex in front of them either.

It was a sunny day, Ulrich was in his room he was searching for his phone it seems he likes to misplace it a lot. Ulrich looked everywhere and finally found it sitting under some paper.

"Ah great I found it!" Ulrich says happily thankful he didn't lose it forever or Odd might have accidentally threw it out.

He turned to leave to see Odd was standing in the doorway, Ulrich stood there facing him.

"I found my phone so there's no need to help…We should go back to the group." Ulrich says.

"That's great my friend but could we stay here for a bit, I mean it's been awhile since it's just been the two of us and I miss hanging out with you." Odd says walking in and closing the door.

"I guess…I mean our friends are waiting for us so we should hurry." Ulrich answers going over to the bed and sitting down.

"Don't worry…We can make it snappy…" Odd replies with a smile spread across his face, He locked the door behind him and walked over and joined Ulrich.

The two talked about random things, It went silent moments after they were out of things to talk about.

"We should probably get back to our friends." Ulrich says getting up stretching, He turned to Odd to see if he would follow him.

"Or…We could stay here just you and me." Odd says.

"We couldn't, they'll wonder where we are." Ulrich replies.

Odd quickly pulls Ulrich down on the bed quickly getting on top of him, Ulrich looked up at him confused while Odd smiled.

"I think we can make them wait, Ulrich dear." Odd says.

"Get off, Odd." Ulrich snaps.

Odd doesn't listen, He reaches for his own belt taking it off, He grabs both Ulrich's hands putting them behind him and ties his belt around Ulrich's hands tightly, Ulrich winces and growl.

"Odd, Let me go this isn't funny." Ulrich whines.

Odd lowers his face to Ulrich's. "It isn't supposed to be funny, It's supposed to be sexual my friend." He whispers placing light kisses on Ulrich's neck before biting the nape of his neck.

Ulrich growls and bites his lip to hold back any sound for he didn't want to give Odd the satisfaction, Odd pulls away leaving a saliva trail.

"My Ulrich, You don't have to be shy." Odd chimes.

"Shut up…" Ulrich snaps.

"Okay, Okay. You could have told me you wanted it quickly." Odd replies undoing Ulrich's pants slipping them half way off before doing the same with his own, He had a handkerchief in his pocket so he placed it on Ulrich's mouth to muffle him

"Odd, I hate you for being this way…" Ulrich grumbles.

Odd pushes himself inside the brunette, Ulrich screamed out but it was muffled thanks to the fabric on his mouth. Odd stays still to make them both comfortable. Odd looks down at Ulrich.

"Can I move?" Odd asks.

Ulrich doesn't reply to him, Odd smiles. "I guess I'll just have to make that decision for the both of us, Ulrich my sweet."

Odd begins to move inside of him, He never picked up a rhythm just jaggedly pounding inside going fast and hard, Ulrich in his mind hated it, He wished to strangle the blond, chop off his man parts so he could never enjoy pleasure ever again. He just had to endure it for a bit for he knew Odd couldn't last because of how scrawny he is.

Odd almost to the edge finally hit Ulrich prostate sending a cold shiver up Ulrich's spine making him release on Odd, Odd then finished up releasing inside of the brunette. He stayed a bit before pulling out, cleaning the both of them before putting his pants back on. He then un-did the binding on Ulrich putting his belt back on himself and his handkerchief in his pocket.

"Oh Ulrich?" Odd asks.

"What?" Ulrich asks through gritted teeth.

"Don't tell William unless you want to lose him because he might think you're a dirty whore." Odd says with a small smile before leaving the room shutting the door.

Ulrich silently recovered and put his pants back on, He sat on his bed thinking. He was upset about the situation and didn't know what to do, He sighed sadly before curling up in a ball laying on the bed.

* * *

**Sorry for making Odd this way…It's just I thought It would fit for how I was going for the story, Don't worry, I don't hate Odd, I'm actually fond of the little cat boy. I hope everyone who is reading this story is liking it.**


	11. Chapter 11

It was around evening it was still light out, William was wandering around the hallways searching for Ulrich, He was on his way to Ulrich's dorm, He asked around if anyone had seen the brown-haired boy around the answer was always. "No, Sorry."

He got to the dorms and walked up to Ulrich's room, He knocked on the door waiting for a signal to come on, He sighed when he heard nothing and decided to go in any way for no one except if Odd was there then he'd have a problem but he didn't really care for he wanted to see his boyfriend.

"Ulrich, why didn't you answer, didn't you hear me knock?" William questions.

Ulrich was laying on the bed, He sat to face William. "I'm sorry…I wasn't really paying attention, why are you here?"

"What do you mean, I wanted to see the one I love that's why." William answers wrapping an arm resting it on Ulrich's shoulder.

Ulrich smiled slightly, there was sadness in Ulrich eyes, but he didn't want it to show. He wanted to be happy around the boy he loved.

"Why didn't you come back to the group, I was waiting for you all day, Hon." William questions.

"I got tired so I took a nap, I probably should have called or texted." Ulrich replies.

"Ulrich…Usually when you take naps you usually go to my room, you hardly even sleep here anymore so why start now?" William asks.

"I was really tired so I just went to the closest room." Ulrich says.

"Okay, Okay Ulrich. No need to justify yourself, Ulrich." William says kissing Ulrich's cheek lovingly.

"Sorry…It's just not my day today…" Ulrich says with a sigh.

"Ulrich, if there's something troubling you, you can talk to me." William replies.

"I know but nothing's troubling me really, I'm fine just happy to see you is all." Ulrich says hugging the raven haired boy to show some affection.

William smiles holding him tightly hugging him back, Ulrich pulls away and looks up at William showing him a smile.

"I was worried about you for a few but you seem okay." William says.

"I'm better than okay now that you're here." Ulrich replies laying back leaning against the wall staring at his love.

William just sits there silently, Ulrich sighs again.

"What, you afraid to come over here and cuddle with me?" Ulrich questions.

William smiles brightly before joining Ulrich holding him close in his arms feeling complete again than he did earlier.

"I love you, Stern." William says kissing his head.

"I love you too, Dunbar." Ulrich replies.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of days had passed, it was a rainy afternoon, and William and Ulrich were sitting in William's room. They were sitting on the bed talking in between they were kissing each other passionately.

"You know now that I think about it…It's been awhile since we've been intimate, my dear." William says as his hand travels up Ulrich's shirt.

"W-Well…We've been busy…" Ulrich says as he watches his lover intrude his shirt.

"What do you say we do it, Ulrich dear?" William suggests whispering in his ear as he lightly nips his ear lobe.

Ulrich gasps, He was unsure of his answer, He wanted to but he didn't want thoughts of what his so-called friend, Odd had done to him, He didn't want to say no because William would sense something was wrong so he decided to try to go through with it.

Ulrich just pulled William close kissing him passionately wrapping his arms around William's neck. William gets on top of Ulrich kissing him back, His tongue entering his mouth, their tongues dancing around in each other's mouth.

William's hand travels down Ulrich's body, unbuttoning Ulrich's pants and reaching his hand inside his pants to give his bottom attention.

William's away from the kiss and whispers into Ulrich's ear. "I've missed being with you like this, Ulrich."

Ulrich moans out loud at the touch, He tightens his grip around William's shoulders and closes his eyes as he did that pictures of what happened with Odd flashed through his mind, He's eyes quickly darted open and he quickly pulled away from William.

"No!" Ulrich shouts.

William looked at him worriedly, He wondered if he did something wrong. Ulrich looked back at William, He was panting and looking saddened.

"I-I'm sorry, I screamed like that, It was uncalled for…" Ulrich apologizes.

"It's fine. Ulrich, I just want to know what made you react like that…" William says.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's continue." Ulrich says going to kiss William only for William to stop him.

"Ulrich, we're not continuing until you tell me what's wrong, You've been acting weird for a while now…" William says.

Ulrich sighs. "W-Well there's no point in hiding it any longer…That day when I came looking for my phone, I found it I was about to come back when Odd was standing in the door way. H-He came in and we talked then I wanted to leave to come back to the group...Only he didn't let me…H-He then had his way with me…"


	13. Chapter 13

William sat there not knowing what to say, He boiled with anger as he thought about Odd, He wanted nothing more to wrap his hands around Odd's skinny neck and strangle him to death. Ulrich looked at him.

"Say something." Ulrich speaks up.

"Why didn't you want to tell me, Ulrich?" William questions.

"I…I thought you would think it was my fault, that you would assume that I immediately jumped into bed with him and think I was an unfaithful whore…" Ulrich says.

"Ulrich, I wouldn't think that…I hate that you had to go through that…I'm sorry I should have come with you to look for your phone." William says.

"You don't have to apologize, we didn't know Odd would do something like that….Hell I thought he'd be too dense to….I was really wrong…" Ulrich says.

"I'm gonna kill him…." William says getting up going to the door.

"William, Don't…" Ulrich says but was too late for William had left, He sighs before going after him.

William knocked on the door waiting for Odd to answer, Seconds later Odd had answered, He smiled before letting him in.

"Ah William what a wonderful surprise, How are you today?" Odd asks making small talk.

"Cut the chitchat, what you did to Ulrich was really uncalled for." William says.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Odd says.

"Bullshit, Ulrich told me what you did to him." William says.

"Fine I did have my way with my friend but He wanted it more than anyone could imagine. He's not so innocent, William." Odd says.

William growls and punches Odd in the face knocking him out, Ulrich entered the room seeing the scene that just happened, He gawked shocked that William had punched Odd.

"W-William…." Ulrich says breaking the silence.

Seconds later, the gang had entered the room, they saw Odd laying on the floor, William hovering over him and Ulrich was standing by.

"What's going on here?" Yumi questions.

William looks at Ulrich then at Odd before looking back at the gang, who was waiting for someone to fill them in.

"Just a minor disagreement, Nothing to worry about…" William says before taking Ulrich's hand and walking off.

Things from there got eventually better, The gang never knew about what happened for they still had the Lyoko thing and William and Ulrich didn't want the gang to be pissed off at Odd and kick him out of the group, Ulrich moved on from that day allowing things to go back to the way things were with William, Odd even got over Ulrich and moved on to Sissi Delmas another girl who had been infatuated with Ulrich. William and Ulrich were now free to be together, They were in love and they felt it would last forever.


End file.
